Chat Noir Fan Club
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Life is never dull when you have your own fan club! Join Chat Noir and his fan club as they aim to change the world for the better, one life at at time! I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Chat Noir Fan Club**

Chat Noir sighed happily as he basked in the warm Saturday afternoon sun. Chat silently watched as numerous civilians passed by his perch, completely unaware that they were currently being watched by one half of their beloved superhero duo. Chat smiled as he relaxed against the back of the roof, allowing the sun to nearly lull him to sleep. The clouds floated playfully around the sun, but seemed to refuse to cover the source of a good cat nap. 'A few minutes of shut eye will not hurt' Chat thought as he let his eye lids slip shut while the sounds of the city seemed to slowly start to fade away.

Chat was just starting to feel himself slip away to purrfect dreams of Ladybug when his ears perked up at the unmistakable chorus of loud meowing coming from across the street. Chat lazily opened one eye to investigate the sudden disturbance and to his amazement the meowing was not coming from an actual cat, but five little kids from across the street. Chat could not keep the laughter from bubbling up from his chest as he watched a very confused mother trying to figure out what the kids were doing as each one jumped up and down repeatedly while pointing and meowing excessively. The mother finally looked up and spotted the feline hero to whom she waved at sheepishly as she crossed the street towards Chat once the sidewalk signal gave the right of way to the pedestrians.

Chat stretched before hopping down from his sunny perch, promising to visit that spot some other peaceful day for a quality catnap. "Well, if it isn't a fine bunch of kittens we have here" Chat chuckled while trying to survive the aggressive hugs being thrown at him by the four little boys and little girl, all of whom looked to be around 6-8 years old. Chat chuckled as the meowing died down to loud purring as the children hugged him. "I'm so sorry Chat Noir, they are your biggest fans. They absolutely love you and everything you do for us. You truly are their hero" Chat Noir smiled and waved off her apology, "There's nothing to be sorry for! A cat could get used to this kind of attention" Chat chuckled while trying his best to return the hugs.

Chat looked up to the lady with a grin "Are all of these bundles of joy part of your litter ma'am" Chat asked as he ruffled the hair of the blonde headed boy that had a near death grip on his right leg. The women blushed and giggled "oh, no. Not all of them. Only two in this bunch are mine; my son Garret, who is the tallest one, and his younger sister Anna. The other three are Garret and Anna's friends Jean, Philip, and Cason. Oh, and my name is Sarah Benoit" Mrs. Benoit finished. Chat looked back down and smiled at the assembled kids "It's nice to meet my biggest fans! I didn't even know I had fans! This is pretty exciting" Chat chirped which cause Anna to giggle and bury her face into Chats leg.

Mrs. Benoit smiled as she pulled out her phone "Chat Noir, sir, do you think it would be ok if the kids got their picture taken with you? It would mean so much to them and I know the other moms will be thrilled to see that they finally got to meet you in person" Mrs. Benoit asked. Chat rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sure, that would not be a problem at all. You don't have to call me sir though ma'am. I'm younger than you. I don't know if I've earned that much respect yet…" Chat said weakly as the mom simply smiled and readied the camera while the kids situated themselves around Chat Noir excitedly.

Mrs. Benoit sighed as she looked around the phone "kids, I need you to be still or the picture will not come out right" she said even though her words fell on deaf ears as the kids continued to squirm and change positions excitedly. "Hey now, you all need to listen to Mrs. Benoit. She is in charge. Good kittens mind when an adult asks them to do something. Especially when that something is for you" Chat said with authority, yet without a hint of anger or malice. The kids instantly stood still and smiled at the camera while Garret gave the camera a very Chat like two fingered salute while saying "Yes sir" and then holding that smile for the camera. 'Well, he might just be a better Chat Noir than I am' Chat laughed to himself as he turned his eyes to the camera and gave it one of his best shining smiles. A girl across the street ran into a tree and quickly walked away, hoping no one saw that.

Mrs. Benoit took several pictures before putting the phone away. "Wow, Chat Noir. You are really good with the kids. They never listen to me that well when they are all together. They can get a little rowdy when they get together". Chat smiled sympathetically at the obviously weary mom "Now kittens, you can't go giving the adult in charge such a hard time. It makes it hard for them to do fun things for you if you won't listen to what you are being told" Chat said sagely as the eyes of the kids focused on him intently. A moment of silence followed that would only be broken by the kids breaking away from Chat and running to Mrs. Benoit, each saying sorry. Mrs. Benoit gazed at Chat in silent wonder as she was showered with apologies and hugs. Chat smiled; happy he had hopefully turned this ladies day back in the right direction when he caught a mischievous glint in her eyes. Chat subconsciously gulped as he knew she had an idea.

Chat smiled even as the uneasy feeling became stronger as he watched the wheels in the women's head turn swiftly and efficiently. "Chat Noir, you are so wonderful with the kids. I was wondering if you would be willing to come to the next meeting of the Chat Noir fan Club? I know the kids would love to see you again" Mrs. Benoit asked sweetly as the hopeful eyes of five kittens turned to Chat. Chat mentally sighed even as he outwardly laughed 'That's all? I thought it would be something worse' Chat thought. "I would be honored to come to the next meeting! When and where will it be held" Chat asked as he was swamped by the kids yet again.

"Our next meeting will start at the Dupain-Chang bakery at three o'clock next Saturday. We will be starting at the bakery for snacks and then we will be doing a history tour of the land marks of Paris where some of you and Ladybugs most iconic battles took place. I'm sure the kids would love to ask you questions all about it" Mrs. Benoit replied happily seeing that Chat was not opposed to the idea. "Well, I guess I'll see you kittens then! Remember to be good this week. Good kittens do the right thing, even when no one else is watching" Chat said with a grin. "Now if you excuse me, I do believe I have a patrol to finish. I'll PAWsativly catch you later" Chat called as he leapt away to finish his patrol.

Chat grinned happily as he raced across the rooftops of Paris knowing he had made a big enough difference in the lives of others for them to view him as highly as many others viewed his lady. 'I don't know what I did to deserve fans, but I'll take it' Chat thought ecstatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chat Noir Fan Club**

A relatively uneventful week had passed since Chat met the fan club dedicated to him. It had been hard not to tell his friends at school, but Adrien knew Ladybug would kill him if he let the cat out of the bag. So Adrien simply told Nino, Alya, and Marinette that the reason he had been so happy that week was that his father had not totally ruined his weekend freedom. He told them he had one thing to do on Saturday, but would be free to hang out after that. Adrien was pleased this excuse seemed plausible enough for the group to believe without anyone really batting an eye. Adrien was disappointed he couldn't enlist the help of Marinette though as he was sure she would be willing to help him get the kids a Chat Noir themed shirt or something. Adrien smiled at Plagg as he slept soundly on special little cushion he got for him on his nightstand. "I guess I can always go through fathers back channels like I usually do…" Adrien said to no one in particular as he crossed the room to awaken his kwami, who would undoubtedly be rather grumpy to have his nap disturbed.

Adrien smiled mischievously as he leaned his face close to the sleeping Plagg with the intention to scare his sleeping kwami awake as revenge for constantly waking him up before his alarm for school, just to get fed the cheese he could have easily gotten for himself in the mini-fridge. Adrien sucked in a large breath, but was interrupted by Plagg opening one eye and grumbling "If you value your nonakuma related Chat Noir runs….reconsider your course of action from this point". Adrien, shocked, completely fell on his behind as he stared at Plagg, completely flabbergasted. "I thought you were asleep" Adrien whined at having his revenge thwarted by his ever aware kwami. "You gotta do better than that kitten" Plagg yawned before he stretched in a truly cat like fashion. "So, are we ready to meet our fan club" Plagg asked expectantly.

Adrien smiled at Plagg, because he knew the kwami was just as excited as he was about having a fan club. "Yep, that why I was going to wake you up. A quick patrol around the area Mrs. Sinclair said she wants to take the kids, then we will meet them at the Marinette's" Adrien explained as he watched Plagg nod in approval. "Good plan. We can't risk taking our kittens somewhere dangerous. Alright. Let's do this" Plagg announced. Adrien was only mildly shocked at Plaggs willingness to transform, as usually he only complained about the whole ordeal. Adrien chuckled at Plaggs enthusiasm "Alright Plagg, Claws Out" Adrien called as he eyes gleamed with the excitement he felt.

The patrol around the scheduled route was uneventful, a pleasing discovery given the nature of the coming "mission". Chat waved to the lady whose purse he had found on the bench in the park before extending his staff and vaulting to a nearby building to make the short run to Marinette's bakery home. Chat stopped on the building next to the bakery and smiled when he saw five excited kids waiting with who Chat could only assume was Mrs. Sinclair, Mrs. Benoit's fellow "litter mother" and leader of today's expedition.

Chat jumped from the building and landed gracefully in front of his waiting fan club, but not before throwing in a few flips to please his little audience. The kids clapped excitedly at Chat's show before rushing into to hug him while little Anna actually starting crying because "He really came". Chat smiled, completely touched. "Of course I came Anna, I told you I would. A good Chat always keeps their promises" Chat proclaimed while rubbing her hair soothingly. Mrs. Sinclair smiled thankfully as she moved to open the door "I'm so glad you could make it Mr. Noir. Come on everyone, come inside and leave him alone! You will be seeing him the whole time we are out" Mrs. Sinclair giggled as the kids rushed inside at the prospect of the yummy treats that surely awaited them inside. Chat laughed as he felt the breeze as each of the kids shot of like a shot. "I guess they are ready for the wonderful food they make here" Chat asked jokingly as he and Mrs. Sinclair walked inside. The kids sat excitedly, each one bouncing with energy as they waited for their cinnamon rolls while watching Chat Noir as if he might vanish if they took their eyes away from him for one second.

The bakery was unusually quiet, save for the slight shuffling of chairs the kids bounced lightly in. Chat thought that was strange as there was usually the hustle and bustle of business given the Dupain-Changs popularity among Parisians and tourists alike. That's when Chat noticed all eyes on him. 'Is it so strange to have a superhero visit a shop like this' Chat asked himself before admitting that 'yes, this is abnormal'. "Don't worry. I'm not here on hero business today. No akuma" Chat called hoping that this would alleviate the tension and concerned looks. Thankfully, his announcement had the desired effect as the sound returned to the bakery, but eyes kept glancing over at the hero.

Chat jumped slightly when a voice came from just to the right of where he had been looking. "Hello Chat Noir! I'm sorry to have startled you, but I would like to offer you this tart on the house as a thank you for all you do for Paris" Mrs. Chang said happily. "Oh no, I could not impose like that ma'am. Thank you for the offer though…" Chat said weakly glanced longingly at the treat. "Oh nonsense Chat Noir! You have saved my daughter on multiple occasions, so this is the least I can do to say thank you. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm a mom, I can tell you are hungry. Please enjoy" Mrs. Chang sang as she pushed the pastry dish into his clawed hands before spinning around behind the counter to continue to take care of the rest of the customers. Chat made a mental note to do something to help the bakery in the future. 'Maybe a shoutout during an interview' Chat thought as he joined the kittens at their table where Mrs. Sinclair worriedly talked on her phone.

Mrs. Sinclair finally hung up the phone with an apologetic expression covering her face. Chat mentally wondered what could be wrong as Mrs. Sinclair spoke, "I'm truly sorry everyone, especially you Chat Noir, but I had work call in with an emergency. I'm afraid we have to cancel the meeting today and try again next weekend" she said regretfully. The kids were obviously upset as four sets of eyes began to water while Garret desperately fought to not cry, being the oldest and toughest. Chat's heart broke looking at the kids sad faces "Mrs. Sinclair, If you don't mind…I could lead the meeting today. It would be no trouble at all. I can assure you they will be safe" Chat offered hopefully. Mrs. Sinclair smiled warmly "Really? You would do that? Thank you so much Chat Noir". Five cheers erupted at the table as not only had their meeting been saved, but now it was going to be led by Chat Noir himself!

Mrs. Sinclair packed her back hurriedly as she relayed the instructions to Chat "You are in charge Mr. Noir. I'll meet you back here to pick the kids up at six o'clock. Thank you so much for this. You have no idea how much this means to us moms and the kids. You are a hero in every sense of the word" Mrs. Sinclair proclaimed as she rushed out the door leaving behind a flushed Chat who was not used to such high praise.

Mrs. Sinclair departed leaving Chat with five starry eyed kittens waiting as patiently/impatiently as possible for their hero to begin the awaited trip though the city. Chat smiled nervously at the waiting kids, wondering how on earth he would manage to keep up with them all as he knew he was in for a challenge. Chat spotted Mrs. Chang out of the corner of his eye and he smiled as he got a most clefur idea for keeping his kittens together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chat Noir Fan Club**

The sun shined brightly as Chat confidently strode the streets of Paris while being flanked by his small entourage. Chat hummed happily to himself as his "Tail Chain" idea had worked out better than he could have hoped. 'I'm just thankful Mrs. Chang had some extra rope from an old sack she didn't need' Chat thought thankfully as he glanced back at his little following. Each "kitten" had hold of the "tail" of the one in front of them thus creating a "Tail Chain" that linked each kitten to the one in front with the lead kitten, Garret, holding Chat's tail to ensure they would all stick together and no get lost. The kids loved the idea of being "His kittens" as they now proclaimed they were Chat Noir's in training.

The tail chain got several quizzical looks from passing Parisians, but most smiled happily and even took pictures of the little group because they thought this was "too precious" or "Too cute". Chat took his kittens by the Notre Dame and told them how he and Ladybug liked to use this iconic landmark as their starting point for "training", even though it was just a glorified version of the game of tag. The kittens eyed the tall cathedral walls in amazement as they imagined their hero sparing atop of the structure with the famous red clad hero. Chat smiled warmly as each kid stared up in wonder as the high rising gothic style building. "Would you kittens like to see me and Ladybugs favorite meeting spot for patrols" Chat asked knowingly. Chat laughed as he was bombarded with a chorus of "Yes Please" along with adorable meowing from little Anna.

"This is the Eiffel Tower. It was built in 1889 by Alexandre Gustave Eiffel for the Paris exposition. It was not supposed to be a permanent structure here in Paris, but they decided to keep it because it could double as a radio antenna! Another interesting side note is that Mr. Eiffel also helped design the Statue of Liberty in The United States! So you can say he gave two countries very important landmarks" Chat explained excitedly as he saw that the kids were actually paying attention to his little history "lesson". This attention inspired him to continue. "Each leg of the Eiffel tower is in line with the four directions of North, East, South, and West. The tower still serves an important role in broadcasting radio and is still the tallest structure here in Paris" Chat said happily as the kids looked at the tower in wonder. "However, the most important fact is probably that this is me and Lb's favorite spot to meet up for patrol. Would you kittens like to go up there and see the city the way me and Ladybug do" Chat asked figuring he already knew the answer to the question. He was answered with excited yes's, excessive nodding, and Anna's adorable meows of approval.

The kids loved the trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower almost as much as the tourists enjoyed seeing the famous superhero giving children of city he protected a guided tour. Needless to say the photo op was the longest part of their Eiffel Tower trip, but the kids seemed to enjoy the attention they got while with their idol. The next stop of Chat's list was the stadium he and ladybug fought their first akuma in. The kids loved getting to go out on the field as the security staff gladly let Chat and his little kittens "Patrol" the area to make sure it was "Safe". The kids loved every second of their time at the stadium as they broke into two groups to investigate and ensure the stadium was safe the game that was scheduled for later that evening.

The kids were disappointed when it was time to start heading back to the bakery, but they knew they needed to get back because it was close to dinner time and their mom's would be waiting. Chat happily guided his little troupe back towards the bakery occasionally pointing out spots where he had battled akuma or had stopped a robbery. The happy air that surrounded the group was interrupted by a man who stepped forward and pointed at Garret, "You are too old for this nonsense. You need to grow up kid. You are not gonna get anywhere actin like that" the man growled angrily.

The hair on the back of Chat's neck stood on end as he positioned himself between the man and his kittens. "Sir, you have no right to talk to him like that. He is a kid. He is doing just fine. He is going to grow up and be a fantastic leader someday, but that doesn't have to be today. Let him be a kid" Chat spat angrily while the man glared daggers at him. "Raisin a bunch of worthless weaklings. You are just enabling them. Some hero you are" the man spat back venomously. Chat eyed the man dangerously "They do not need to be filled with your hate and negativity. Never speak to me or my kittens ever again" Chat spoke with an eerie calm that dared the man to speak again. The man seemed to get the message as he turned and stomped away.

Chat turned to the kids and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry you guys had to hear that. Don't listen to him. You are wonderful kittens and one day you will do great things. Don't let him bully you or make you upset. Remember, good kittens think for themselves and are kind to others. Good kittens never start a fight, but they can finish them. You are going to do great things. I just know it" Chat said earnestly as he turned back toward the path to the bakery. "Come on, good kittens don't keep their moms waiting. We wouldn't want them to worry about us now would we" Chat asked. Chat sighed in relief as he was met with a chorus of no's and Anna's happy chirpy meows. Chat smiled as he beckoned for his entourage to follow him the rest of the way back to the bakery where the moms were sure to be waiting.

Marinette had watched the whole exchange from her position near a shop window where she had been looking at different fabrics for one of her designs. "You are a good man Chat Noir" Marinette breathed happily as she ran into the fabric shop, a completely new idea rapidly replacing the one she had originally set out to complete.

Chat Noir and his kittens made it back to the bakery just before the six o'clock deadline and were greeted happily by the three mothers of the Chat Noir Fan Club. "We hope you had a good time and that they did not give you too much trouble" Mrs. Benoit asked hopefully as she hugged Garret and Anna who rushed to her in an attempt to be the first to tell her all about their fun day with Chat Noir. "Oh it was no problem at all Mrs. Benoit. The kittens were wonderful. We had a blast. As a matter of fact, I would love to lead as many meetings as I can! Here is the number for my staff so you can message me the meeting dates and times. You all have wonderful kittens and you should be very proud" Chat proclaimed happily. The mothers were just as ecstatic about Chat's offer of assistance as the kids were as now they had another helping hand and the kids would see their beloved hero regularly. Chat waved goodbye as the mothers took their kids their separate ways.

Several weeks had passed since the first meeting Chat led and the mothers were so thankful for the extra help, but today the moms seemed far happier than normal, which was always a good thing. "Good Afternoon ladies", Chat called as he landed in front of the Dupain-Chang bakery for the latest meeting. The next thing that caught Chat's eyes was the absence of kittens. "Hey, were are the kittens today? Are they inside with snacks already? I wasn't late, was I" Chat asked worriedly. Mrs. Sinclair and Mrs. Bastille smiled happily as Mrs. Benoit explained, "Oh no sir! You are as punctual as usual. When we got here, we had a gift waiting for us! Guess who it's from" Mrs. Benoit gushed. Chat scratched his "ear" in thought, "I don't know? Mrs. Chang" Chat offered uncertainly. "Even better! Ladybug! She left a note saying she saw you and the kids and thought you were all so adorable! She said she wanted to make the club unmistakable! I think she really outdid herself! Come inside and see" Mrs. Benoit beckoned exuberantly.

Chat's face lit up as soon as he caught eye of his five playful kittens waiting at the table with their treats already served, waiting for Chat to arrive before they began. However, their patience and manners where not what truly caught Chat's attention. Instead it was how each of them where dressed. Each kitten had on a matching Chat Noir themed hoodie complete with ears and a tail. The front had a pocket to keep their hands warm and "Green Paw Patrol" Stitched into the front in a neat and legible fashion. The back of each hoodie had a green paw print in the center of the back that would let anyone know they were in league with Chat Noir and not simply wearing a black cat hoodie.

Chat gazed at kids in amazement as he examined the workmanship of each hoodie. Each was done exceptionally well as each hoodie fit the child well, yet each hoodie offered enough room for growth. The style of the work really got the gears in Chat's head spinning as he joined the kids where he had a large cinnamon roll waiting for him. "Yay, we can start now", Anna giggled as Philip, Jean, and Cason eagerly dove into their treats.

Chat watched as Garret did not touch his cinnamon roll, but eyed him instead. "Is something wrong Garret" Chat asked as he put down his own cinnamon roll to pay full attention to Garret. "Ya, actually…I was thinking. I think we should make an anti-bully group at school using our new hoodies! We will be the Green Paw Patrol! We will patrol the school and stop bullying and make your job easier because you won't have to fight as many akuma! Do you think that's a good idea" Garret asked hopefully. Chat gaped at Garret before breaking into a broad grin, "Garret, I love that idea! I told you all you would be great! It's already starting! You just have to remember to not become the bully when seeking to get rid of bullies. It's crazy how that can happen, but it does. So, just remember that good kittens are kind to everyone and stand up for what is right, even when you are the only ones standing" Chat advised. Each one nodded solomly and stacked a hand in the middle of the tabled before looking at Chat expectantly. Chat smiled and put his gloved hand in with theirs. They all smiled happily as Garret proclaimed, "Green Paw Patrol on three…one…two…three….GREEN PAW PARTOL" the little group shouted excitedly before returning to their treats while Chat grabbed a napkin and stealthily wiped a tear from his eye.

That evening's patrol with Ladybug was exceptionally joyous as Chat gushed about how proud he was of "his kittens". "They are absolutely wonderful kids' m'lady! They are going to do great things, I can just feel it! And to think you inspired them to do it" Chat gushed happily while Ladybug shook her head. "Chat, you realize I just gave them a cute outfit. YOU are the one who inspired them. I'm just glad to play a small part in your little fan club. I think those kids did right in idolizing you Chat. You are a good man. You will make a great father one day, ya know" Ladybug praised as she leaned against the railing at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Chat grinned mischievously "It sounds like you are finally succumbing to my charms, m'lady. Mr. and Mrs. Noir. It has a nice ring to it, no" Chat asked playfully as Ladybug blushed. "Oh, you keep dreaming you stupid cat! Just because I will admit you have good qualities does not mean I like you like that you big flirt" Ladybug protested. "You are right m'lady. I dare to dream. Oh, and wonderful craftswomenship on the hoodies. You made them yourself" Chat asked curiously, playfully boxing in his unwitting prey. "Well thank you Chat. Yes, I made them myself. It took longer than I would have liked, but you understand how crazy civilian life can be" Ladybug said with a smile. Chat grinned victoriously as he leaned in a little, "So, how was school today Marinette" Chat asked joyously as he watched the color drain form Ladybugs face.

Ladybug gasped and stumbled backwards before falling into one of the observation chairs. "H-how…whe-when", was all she could stammer as she blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact with Chat. "Well m'lady, you have a very unique style. It wasn't too hard for me to guess who you were. You obviously put your heart and soul into your work. So, it's no wonder I was able to figure out who you were", Chat reasoned as he sat in the seat beside her. "Before you panic to much more, I promise on my life that your secret is safe with me. I would much rather die than give you up. You are too precious to me. I want you to know I love both sides of you. I also want you to know I am willing to wait for when you are ready to move forward. We don't have to push now, if you do not want to. I love you and I do not want to make you uncomfortable. You set the pace, if there is even a pace to set" Chat offered honestly.

Ladybug's eyes watered as she looked at Chat, "Oh Chat, You are a wonderful person, but I already love someone. He goes to my school. He sits right behind me in class. He is a wonderful person, just like you. I honestly think that's why we make such good friends, because you two are a lot alike really. Minus the cat puns" Ladybug laughed gently at the last part. "I'm sorry, Chat. I really am" Ladybug offered sincerely.

Chat smiled softly as tears threatened to fall, "M'lady, I love you too" Chat breathed as he dropped his transformation to reveal Adrien Agreste where Chat Noir had previously sat. "So, m'lady. What do you say now" Adrien asked hopefully as Ladybug gawked at him while only emitting small squeaking sounds where legitimate words failed to form. Adrien laughed when Ladybug simply gave up and wrapped her arms around his and leaned into his shoulder. "So, is that a good sign for me m'lady" Chat chuckled to which his only answer was the nodding movement her head made against his arm. "I love you Marinette", Adrien breathed as he leaned his head against hers while enjoying the view of the city and sketching every second of this moment into his memory. "I-I love y-you too, Ch-Adri-Cha…" Marinette started to stammer before she huffed and muttered, "You know who you are".

Adrien laughed long and hard as he enjoyed just how flustered he could actually make her. She was perfect in every way he could imagine and he could not wait to get to know her even better as he was sure he would find even more to love about the quiet, yet brave girl who stole his heart they day she conquered her own fears and insecurities to save Paris. Adrien smiled as he could hardly believe he had five little kittens to thank for this. 'I just knew they would change the world for the better, I just didn't think they would be responsible for changing mine' Adrien thought happily as he and enjoyed the closeness he now shared with his lady, his…bugginette. 'That's a keeper', Adrien thought absently as the time slowly ticked by for the hero duo.


End file.
